Adversus
by Define Me
Summary: 4 months after the battle with Tighten, things seem to be getting back to normal. That is, until Hal is broken out of prison and given back his powers by a new enemy. Now, Megamind will have to assemble a team made up of friends and old enemies in order to save Metro City from utter destruction. Sequel to "Friendly Enemies"
1. Amicitia

**Yay! So excited to start writing again! I've been so bored these last two months, I had no idea what to do with myself! Anyway, as promised to my past(and hopefully continuous) readers, this is the sequel to my other story "Friendly Enemies". I'm going to continue with my schedule of updating every Friday unless I believe I can handle more. Also, sorry if the beginning sucks, if you've read any of my other stories, you already know that starting chapter aren't my strong point. Anyway, without further adieu, here is the sequel. **

* * *

Syx pushed the heavy metal door open with a groan, cringing as the hinges protested.

"Wayne!", he shouted. His voice resounding through the underground home.

He huffs, annoyed, when he's greeted with silence. rearranging the paper bags in his arms, he closes the door with his back. He walks over toward the sofa, setting the bags down onto the coffee table and studying the room.

As the last few times he's visited, the room is bright, clean, and gleaming with arrogance. He chuckles to himself; posters, souvenirs, and even a few mementos from their previous battles. Though it's only been 4 months since the former hero "retired", it was good to see that he still possessed the same self-important attitude. Wouldn't want him changing too much.

"Wayne! I'm here!"

Silence.

"Where are you?"

"Just put the bags in the kitchen, I'll be there in a bit!", a voice faintly replied.

Syx gave an annoyed scowl, snatching the bags from the table and practically kicking the swinging entrance to the kitchen open. He'd never really been in Wayne's kitchen during his visit, only getting small peeks inside whenever the door would oscillate. Upon entering, the lights immediately turned on. He would have stopped to admire the room if not for the large window over the sink. He guessed it was probably the type of thick, acrylic glass they use for aquariums, or rather he was SURE it was. The window currently held nothing but his reflection staring out into the deep blue ocean. He lifted the bags onto the creamy white island to his left, careful not to accidentally knock over the vase holding a complicated arrangement of blooming flowers.

Sighing, he looked back toward the window, only to be faced with another reflection behind him. Letting out a startled yelp, he turns on his heels, arms up and in the classic Shuto Uke position.

"Whoa, take it easy!", says Wayne, holding his hands up defensively.

Syx abruptly lets the pose fall, shoulders slacking and head rolling back in relief.

"Oh, it's just you.", he breathes.

"Were you expecting someone else?", the larger man replies, walking over to the counter and rummaging through the bags.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to pop up like a damn ghost!"

"Oh, the joys of super speed."

Syx pouts a little at the comment, but lets it drop. His eyes drift up and down the man's form, taking in the details of the dark suit he's wearing.

"Wow, nice get-up. What's the occasion?"

Wayne looks down at himself as if oblivious of his appearance.

"Oh, this old thing? It's nothing, really...", he waves a hand dismissively, blushing slightly.

Syx stares at the hero expectantly, silently enjoying his sudden nervousness.

"What?"

"Well? Go on..."

It's, uh...I...kinda...have a...date."

Syx nearly chokes at the words. A _date_? Last he checked, dead people didn't go on _dates_!

"You...what?"

"I have a date tonight."

"You...WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Are you crazy?! With who?"

"Don't you think that's a little persona-"

"With who!"

"Okay, okay! I met her this morning in a café, we sat down, talked, and found that we have a lot in common...so I asked her out."

"Tell me you didn't have on that trench coat disguise."

"I have other disguises, you know!"

Syx put a hand to his head, trying to wrap his brain around the situation."

"Do you really think she isn't going to catch on? I mean, really, some big, muscle toned guy with sweeping brunette hair and blue eyes doesn't look ANYTHING like Metro Man did.", he says sarcastically.

"Look, don't _worry_ about it. Even if I do get caught, which I won't, it would be _my_ problem, not yours."

"Mm, perhaps, but it would quickly become _my_ problem because I'm supposed to know about everything that goes on in this city. People will find out about our little charade and come after both of us!"

"Look, just calm down for a second. Whatever happened to having faith in me? I won't screw this up, I promise."

Syx was silent, his green eyes landing on anything and everything in anxious thought. They were both silent for, what seemed, an incredibly long moment.

"What's her name?", Syx asks.

"Donna Hain."

The name clicks, "Wait, what?"

"What?"

"Donna Hain...as in 'Donna Hain, Roxanne's boss'."

"You're kidding..."

"I'm not. I met her once, she didn't seem to like me very much."

"Did you threaten her life with fruit?"

"No! And The Warden was asking for it!"

"You threw a pear at him!"

"It's not like it would've killed him! Besides, you know it was funny."

"No, it wasn't.", Wayne crossed his arms and turned away playfully, a sly smile on his lips.

"Whatever.", Syx grumbled.

They remained in awkward silence, eyes scoping around the room and occasionally at each other. Syx was thinking of leaving when a high pitched beeping pierced his ears. He looked at Wayne, who was busy staring down at the device,  
his meaty fingers fiddling with the buttons.

After a few minutes of trying and the noise becoming more and more irritating, Syx swiftly walks over to his friend, takes his wrist in one hand, and jabs a slim finger to the "Stop" button. He looks up with a self righteous smirk, silently shocked that Wayne hadn't already pulled his arm from his grasp. He searched the larger man's eyes, uncertain of what exactly he was hoping to find.

Wayne tries to hide the smile that's slowly creeping onto his lips. His mind was reeling with different thoughts and emotions. It was hard to think that they had ever been enemies; not even 4 months ago, they had played destructive games of cat and mouse throughout the city. Now, they were like an inseparable pair. Wayne suddenly realised the reason the watch had gone off in the first place, clearing his throat and trying to pull his arm from his friend's hands as nonchalantly as possible, he started to utter a goodbye.

"Oh...uh...well, I, uh...I should...probably get going.", he says, thrusting out his thumb to point behind him.

Meanwhile, Syx's hand are still in the air, as if frozen. He smiles up sadly at the hero; his visits never lasted very long...after an exchange of greetings and some banter, the atmosphere would become awkward and Wayne would be retreating back into the depths of his home, leaving Syx to see himself out.

He rests his arms back down to his sides.

"Okay...be careful out there...", he says.

"Me? I'm the one who should be worried about YOU."

Syx smirks at the joke, walking passed Wayne and out of the kitchen, the well dressed man in tow. They come to a stop at the door leading to the dark, cement hallway. Wayne gives the wheel a twist and pulls on it, leaving it open. He hates to make his friend walk down the tunnel by himself, even if it's not far from the surface.

"Well, uh...I guess I'll see you later...?", he says.

Syx smiles warmly at him, "Sure, you'll probably call me back to pick up your grocery list soon anyway."

" Ha. Ha. You're so funny.", he retorts blandly.

They exchange smiles again before Syx heads out of the steel door, while Wayne takes a few seconds to watch him walk away.

* * *

**Like I said, kind of weak, but not super weak. I can't exactly start off a story with explosions and yelling. Well, I could, but I like to let things build to the climax. Anyway, I hope my past readers found and enjoyed the first chapter of this story and I will see you all again next Friday. Please, please, please feel free to leave any sort of comment, I will read it all word for word and take any constructive advise to help my writing. Thanks!**


	2. Vulnero

**Hooray, the first update since publishing! Okay, I'm not _really _that excited, BUT I'm happy to finally do something. This week's been so long just because I've been waiting for Friday for another reason than for it to just be Friday.**

* * *

Syx clutched the wheel of the invisible car excitedly, a wide grin splayed across his lips. Now and then, he let out tiny giggles resembling that of a child on Christmas morning.

Today was Roxanne's birthday.

He'd noticed over the last few weeks that she'd been increasingly stressed, tired, seemed to want to spend less and less time in his or Minion's company. He'd wanted so much to wake her up with a happy birthday that would put even the sweetest candy to shame. Unfortunately, he'd found that she'd taken on extra hours, resulting in her waking up earlier and coming back later...or maybe even staying the night.

Luckily, he'd managed to persuade her to get off early for reasons he's never reveal to her.

He bit his lip and leaned forward onto the steering wheel as he drove, resisting the urge to squeal. Ohh, he could hardly _wait _to see her face! He and Minion had spent just about all week preparing the lair for the celebration; hanging streamers, balloons consisting of her favorite colors, an extravagant cake of her favorite flavor!

As he approached the warehouse, the large garage door opened automatically. He nearly jumps out of the car when he sees Minion waiting for him. He turns the machine off and kicks the door open, hopping out before kicking it back.

"Nice to see you're in a good mood today, Sir.", Minion says.

"How could I _not _be, Minion? Today's a very special day, there's no reason not to be!", Syx shouts, his hands reaching up to grasp the fish's sphere.

"You're quite right, Sir, everything is prepared for Miss Ritchi's arrival."

"Fantastic!"

He trots away from his friend and into the observation room where he proceeds to throw back to large, red curtain. Sudden light fills his vision as he admires scene before him; hundreds of multicolored rope lights mounted from the tall roof, the floors swept, mopped, and polished to a sparkling finish, and the monitors displaying "Happy Birthday" in thick, splashy letters.

He'd never noticed exactly how spacious the warehouse was, but without the dozens of hanging papers and a little organizing of his inventions, documents, and desks, he was amazed.

A faint honking from outside pulls him from his thoughts. Startled, he looks at his watch before freezing a fraction of a second.

"She's here!", he yells.

"Excellent observation, Sir."

"Quick, Minion! We must make haste to greet her!"

* * *

Roxanne parks a little ways away from the "secret entrance" and honks the horn. For a while, she just sits in the News van. She isn't looking forward to whatever her boyfriend has planned for her at all. All she wanted to do right now was take a nice, warm bath and sleep on her clean bed back at her apartment.

_I promise, you're going to love it!, _he had said.

She sighed, "You better be right."

Stepping out of the van, she practically drags her feet as she walks to the holographic wall. Upon her entry, she's swarmed by a dozen brainbots, all barking and shoving one another out of the way for her attention.

Despite her obvious fatigue, Roxanne chuckles and pats a few on their domes, spare electricity running through her fingertips. She began walking passed them when they all suddenly formed a circle around her.

"What, stay here? Why?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

For once, she was met with silence. She could soon feel the agitation she'd had all day creeping back into her.

"Megamind!", she yells, her voice echoing.

Silence.

She lets out a frustrated growl, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. It couldn't have been more than a few minutes before she'd had enough. Facing a cluster of brainbots, she points to four of them, counting them individually.

"You, you, you, and you, go find Daddy.", she says, pointing a finger in the opposite direction.

As soon as the words leave her mouth, the little robots break from her barrier, leaving it to close in a smaller form, and fly into the bowels of the warehouse. She doesn't have to wait long before she hears a yelp and some struggling. She smirks as Syx is dragged and dropped near her feet and the brainbots disperse. He looks up at her from the floor before springing up and enveloping her in a tight hug. She doesn't know why, but she feels the slightest bit of annoyance at the gesture.

She pushes him away as nonchalantly as possible and instead of just telling her to follow him, he takes one of her hands as he slowly leads her.

"Oh, you're going to love it!", he says, guiding her along like a toddler.

"So I've heard...", she says blandly.

They arrived in observation room, or rather, in front of the extended curtain containing it. Megamind turns her around before letting go of her hand and skipping to the edge of the curtain, Minion joining in on the other side.

"Now just stay there...", he says distractedly.

Roxanne didn't know _what _he could possibly be so excited about and had half a mind to disobey him, but the newly made area caught her eye. What had they _done _to the place? The polished floors, the lights from one end of the ceiling to the other, balloons...streamers...a large dining table...oh no...they didn't. They couldn't have _possibly..._

"Okay, you can turn around now!", a voice cut into her thoughts.

She turned around stiffly, hesitantly...the sudden feeling of wanting to leave stronger than ever. Her eyes found her boyfriend, her gaze silently pleading with him to answer the million dollar question and to have that answer not be what she thought it was.

She'd forgotten that today was her birthday, but, of course, _he _remembered. It was one of the things she both loved and hated about him; he rarely forgot.

Syx gives her a smile before they tug the curtain, letting the heavy material drop to the floor to reveal to her not even half of what she deserved. He admires their work proudly before turning his sparkling green eyes on her, ready to see her face light up.

But, in reality, her face is anything but happy. She silently takes in the scene, her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows knitted in both confusion and irritation. She had _told _them...!

His face instantly drops, worry marring his features and flooding his voice.

"Roxanne? What's wrong?"

She shakes her head a little, "Uh...I...-"

"I know you said you didn't want a party, but we couldn't just give you _nothing._", he explains.

Minion soon cuts in, "Please don't be angry, Miss Ritchi, I know it doesn't look like much, but...", he trails off.

"What? _No, _it...it looks _amazing, _but...", she shakes her head again, as if hoping it'll clear her head, "I have to go."

They watch as she begins walking back toward the secret entrance, almost frozen in shock. When she disappears, Syx quickly lets go of the curtain he didn't even know he was still holding onto and jogs to catch her, leaving Minion to stare at his back.

* * *

Roxanne looks at her watch, it's 7:34pm. The sun has long gone down and the chill of the night has long risen. She crosses her arms against it, half wishing she'd brought a heavier coat. Her main concern is on getting _out _of here. She couldn't take looking at their practically _heartbroken _faces, especially Minion's.

When she pulls out the keys to unlock the van, she hears her significant other call out to her. She knows he wants a reason, but she doesn't have it. There _was _no reason. It wasn't because she was ungrateful, wasn't because she didn't want to be there with them, she didn't know! In her flurry, she drops the bundle of keys on the ground.

"Dammit!", she hisses to herself.

By now, he's caught up to her, panting.

"Roxanne, what's _wrong_?"

Snatching up the keys, she slams the down on the van's roof before turning to face him, a sudden, burning hatred in her eyes.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong?! Everything's _wrong!_", she shouts at him.

He told himself that he would be stern, that he wouldn't take "no" for an answer, that he'd take whatever she had to throw at him but now that she was actually yelling in his face, he felt his resolve weakening.

"I told you not to _do _anything like this! Do you have _any _idea how terrible I feel now? All because you didn't listen to me!", she took a step forward, resulting in him taking one backward.

"If you feel bad about leaving, then why not just stay?", he asks.

"I'm _not _staying!", she grabs the keys off of the van and unlocks the door, climbing inside and rolling down the window, "I'm just going to have to apologize to Minion for having to put this together."

She starts the engine and looks back to him.

"Tell him I said Thank you."

And with that, she drives away, the tires screeching on the loose gravel as she leaves him standing there.

* * *

**Okay, maybe I should have been a little for specific with the updates for those of you who are a little confused. The update will be written on Friday's and posted on Saturday's before 12:00, most of the time. There will be some instances where the update will be on Friday night, like it used to be. **

**But, anyway, I'm tired of talking about my updating schedule and I'm sure you guys are tired of hearing about it. It will not be mentioned again. Please review, you know how I love them, sorry for any spelling/grammatical mistakes and see you all next week!**


	3. Paenitet

**Ugh, so tired! Even though I woke up, like, 5 hours ago.**

* * *

Roxanne fell against her apartment door, slamming it closed. She had rushed passed Carlos, seemingly tried brake into her neighbor's apartment in mistaking it for her own, and managed to get a few heads to pop out into the hall to look at her.

But, no amount of embarrassment could compare with the seething anger she was currently feeling. How could he have done this to her? How could have betrayed her trust in him by doing something like this? How could he have lied to Minion about how it was _okay _to do this, only to have him be crushed? He always said that he knew what she wanted, what she didn't want, and like a fool she believed him.

Roxanne fought with her clothes as she changed into her pajamas, pacing around her living room and looking back and forth at the clock on her wall with each turn. Eternities passing in the form of mere minutes.

8:31

8:32

8:33

...34

...35

Roxanne can feel the steam fueling her anger begin to diminish, now being replaced by guilt. Instead of he, how could _she? _True, she'd told him countless times not to celebrate her birthday, but _why?_ Why was it such a big deal? Why Roxanne?

"I don't know...", she whispers.

She didn't know why...everyone always asked her _why! _She didn't know!

Tears gathered in her eyes as she dragged herself into her bedroom, slipping between the thick covers and pulling them over her head as they fell. She was a terrible person...her little stunt tonight proved it. Of all the things he'd done for her, told her, she still had the nerve to flush it down the drain. She knew how eager he was to please her, knew how fragile his emotions could be, knew how to deal with him at his worst. She always told herself that she could protect him, and she did, most of the time. At the start of their romantic relationship, it was clear that he didn't fully trust her, however much he _wanted _to. He would jump whenever she surprised him with a touch or a kiss, would shy away from intimacy.

Though she'd been able to coax a lot out of him about his past, she knew he wasn't telling her everything. But, no matter how much she wanted him to tell her, she wouldn't push him. She knew his boundaries would stay up until he put them down, but dammit, if she didn't get close once.

She roamed through her memories with him, the long talks about their childhoods and how she always had to start. One day, while he was visiting her, they sat down in her living room and after a while of listening to him talk about his several guardians he grew up with, she'd said something. She couldn't remember what it was exactly, but it put him close to hysterics. She could see that the walls she'd taken down in the talk were quickly being reassembled, stronger. He sat stiffly, every muscle in his body taut with tension. His jaw clenched shut and his eyes bright with a feral instinct to protect. She'd seen that look about him many times, it was how he protected himself in situations that made him uncomfortable. A last resort. If he couldn't blow it off with jokes, dismissive gestures, or a change of subject, he would use this mix of stubbornness and intimidation.

Roxanne felt her eyes getting heavy. She wiped her eyes somewhat dry with the back of her hand and sniffled. She still felt terrible for the way she acted tonight. The weeks of stressful work and exhausted evenings were taking a toll on her. The darkness under her eyes was slight, but noticeable, she worked slowly and talked with a blandness that could have made Ben Stein sound enthusiastic.

She closes her eyes, but not before taking one last look at her clock and falling asleep to the tick.

9:01

9:02

9:03

...04

...5

...6

...

* * *

**Chapter is a little on the shorter side, yes. Sorry for that. Thank you to everyone that's reviewed, of course it's a treat to read what you have to say. Also, little to no offense to Ben Stein. See you all the next! **


	4. Effugio

**Okay, so I've been debating whether to chop this chapter up into two parts or not, but decided not to. So, with that, this chapter will be longer than usual, hopefully.**

* * *

Syx dragged his feet as he passed back through the "Secret" Entrance. He found that Minion wasn't even in the observation room anymore, the lights still lit, the food still out. He knew he should probably clean it up, but his thoughts and feelings against it won. Leaving for in the morning, he saunters over a large knife switch, taking one last depressing look at the room before engulfing it in darkness.

Motion detecting lights are triggered as Syx makes his way up the stairs into the mediocre observatory.

It's a shame that it'd just been sitting there all this time. the only real use he'd gotten out of it was when he and Minion were still kidnapping Roxanne. In, fact that's what he made it for. Every weapon and trapdoor was for her. But, now gathering dust, creaking in the heavy winds, and giving shelter to, he swore, at least, 4 different spider families. He strode over to the large switch on far side panels, pulling it downwards, and wincing at the whining protest of the large shutters.

The city was never as beautiful during the day as it was at night; the lights from large company building, apartment, small business, and traffic shimmering so brilliantly that only the brightest of stars could penetrate the darkened sky. Though it was marvelous in many ways, he was happy that he and Minion were away from it all. Happy that they had the largest view of stars than anyone in the city did.

He sighed, stepping forward and sitting sideways on the edge of the wooden structure. Pulling his knees up, he let his mind wander to Roxanne. From the beginning, when he decided to throw this party, he knew she'd be a little annoyed at his dismissing of her wishes. He'd had it all planned out; she be irritated, and he'd sweep her off her feet with talk of how much she deserved it, how much he wanted to give her everything she deserved.

But now, thanks to him, all of their work was in vain. He couldn't help biting anger and hurt well up inside him. Who could he blame for this mess? Who's fault was it that tonight was ruined? It was rare that he didn't know the answer to something. For him, it was natural for him to just _know._ At least, that's how it was with anything except people. He could explain just about everything, could draw out what others thought to be impossible! He was brilliant in everything, could understand _anything_...but people.

People...were the most complex creatures on earth; their feelings could never be predicted, their personalities ever changing, their decisions and opinions contradicting themselves in a way that only made sense to them, their mind going with the crowd one minute, and against it the next. How could he be expected to know how humans work? He could understand them as a people, a single community whose only real instinct is to survive. True, he'd lived with them all his life with the exception of eight days, but that didn't mean he could understand them as individuals.

He chuckled lightly to himself, leaning his head against the shutter rim. No matter what situation, his mind always managed to find a way to turn to some explanation of man. Then to ramble about the universes purpose and, finally, arguing with himself about how it all came to be. He couldn't count how many times he'd disproved his own theories, destroyed his moments of revelation with a new possibility.

Despite the honking of cars in traffic or the sirens of police patrollers,his eyes began to weigh down. Years ago, when he and Minion had first found the warehouse and built this fake observatory, he sat on the edge just staring into the stars, trying to count each visible one before getting lost and starting over. Then, after he was sure he had them all, leaning back and falling asleep, his legs dangling over the boundary.

Determination struck him; he would find out exactly what was wrong with his beloved. There was a reason, there was always a reason. If there was anyone, besides Minion, that he knew best, it was Roxanne.

_Tomorrow, _he thought. Finally closing his eyes and giving in to sleep.

_Tomorrow..._

* * *

The rays of the morning sun came straight through her thin curtains and hit her in the face.

"Ugh", she groaned, pulling the covers up over her head.

After a moment, she peeked out from her shroud to look the digital clock on her nightstand.

8:37am

_Damn, I'm supposed to be at the hospital at 9:30._

With that, she throws the covers from her body, sitting up slowly and wincing. She rocks back and forth a few times before heaving herself onto her feet, going to her kitchen and switching on the coffee. Roxanne then stumbles back into her and to her dresser, picking out a few pieces and taking them with her into the bathroom. The sound of the shower fills the apartment before stopping abruptly some time after.

Roxanne emerges from her bathroom, towel in hand and rubbing excess water from her soaked hair. She's clad in a white, slim fit dress shirt, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and an ash grey pencil skirt accompanied with a thing, black belt.

She picks up her watch from her nightstand, looking at the time before encircling it around her left wrist. She doesn't have time to eat breakfast, she'll have to drink her coffee on the way.

Hurrying to the living room to get her high heels, trots back into her bathroom to brush her teeth and blow dry her hair. She pours her coffee in a to-go mug, snapping the lid on and being careful not to spill any on herself as she locks up her apartment, jogs to the elevator, speed walks out of the main doors, and drives out of the parking lot in the News van and to the hospital, but not before stopping to get a doughnut to go.

* * *

The Warden takes his I.D. out of his pocket as he gets out of his car and heads to the main doors of the prison, showing it the guard outside.

"Good morning, sir.", he greets.

"Yes, it is.", he says with a smile.

The Warden can't believe that he's worked this job for over 30 years and still hasn't gotten bored. Not that running a prison is all fun and games, but it has its perks.

Fixing his tie self consciously, The Warden is greeted by several other guards on his way to his office until he finally makes it. Setting it briefcase down, he undoes the buttons on his black blazer; he never was one for being so formal at work.

"Warden?", a woman's voice says.

The Warden lifts his head to look up at the woman standing in his doorway. She's middle aged, red headed with light brown eyes. He hired her around 3 years ago as his secretary, too many prisoner files for him to organize and view by himself.

"Hm?", he replies gruffly.

She holds up 8 manila folders, "These just came in early this morning. I wasn't sure what department to place them in."

"Oh...no problem, Malinda, I'll take care of it.", he says, walking around his desk to taking them gently from her. She leaves with a nod and he turns back around, opening the flap of the first folder. Not a moment later there's a loud _boom _and a few gunshots from the front of the building. The Warden drops the files down on he desk and hurries out into the hall.

Upon entering, his eyes catch a yellowish-green gas spreading about the concrete floor and up into the air. He automatically pulls his sleeve down into his palm and covers his mouth as he walks further out of his office. Scanning the scene, there a number of guards lying on the ground, inmates yelling from their cells. Then, there's a airy _pop _and he feels the sting of a needle digging into his neck. In seconds, his eyesight warps and he falls to his knees and onto his side. Before his tunnel vision subsides and he's dragged into darkness, his mind identifies as pair of black high heels walking passed him into the next department.

The guard sitting in front of Hal Stewart's cell doesn't dare move. He hears the small explosion, the shouts, and the sound of gunshots. His hand trembling against his gun holster, he hears two more small bursting sounds and the hissing of gas before a silhouette comes through the fog.

"Who's there?", he yells. The figure doesn't reply and simply keeps walking at its leisurely pace.

By now the man is out of his chair, gun held tight in his hand, both index fingers on the trigger as if he thought one wouldn't be strong enough.

"Stop right there!", he yells again.

The figure raises its arm and before he has time to recognize what its holding, he's on the ground unconscious against the control console, a dart sticking out from the side of his neck.

The figure flings a small ball toward the cell, making it explode upon impact. As she strides inside, she's faced with a very wide eyed Hal Stewart, who's cowering against the far side of the chamber.

"Hal Stewart?", a smooth, velvety voice says.

He nods slowly and before he has a chance to utter a sound, she wordlessly lifts her arms and shoots him between the eyes.

"It seems you're being released."

* * *

**Woo...that was...a lot...at least for me. Now, I can start making this story a bit more interesting! Please read and review, see you next week:) Also, sorry for any mistakes I may have made, if you find any, please tell me about it in a review and I'll be sure to fix it at once. Thank you!**


	5. Conscientia

**Oh my gosh, this week KILLED me! Sitting in the classroom for two hours straight yesterday and Wednesday, my math tutor ditching me for a volleyball game, getting harassed, and making a fool of myself on a daily basis. Not that I can say that 3 of those 4 things aren't usual, though.**

* * *

"Minion!"

Minion yelped at the voice. At the pair of small, but firm hands shaking him awake.

"Minion, wake up!", the voice of his charge yells.

The fish blinks his eyes, taking in the room. Last night, he'd scuttled through the darkness, feeling around the walls before he came to the room he'd practically made his own. More like a storage room, since the warehouse wasn't built to support anyone like a real house.

"Come now, Minion, there's no time to lose.", Syx said, turning on his heels and beginning to walk out of the room, "We have to get going."

"Going? Where?"

Syx stopped just short of the doorway, wheeling around to face him.

"Why, Roxanne's of course!", he exclaimed, flinging his arms up like it was obvious.

Minion was dumbfounded, "...Miss Ritchi's, Sir?"

"Yes! Now come on!", the alien turned again.

Minion hurried to his feet, the metal of his artificial body clanking noisily on the concrete as he followed close behind his friend. They walked toward the rickety elevator and down to the garage that held the invisible car.

"Sir, if I may, Miss Ritchi made it painfully clear last night that she wanted to be left alone. And need I remind you, that it was _your _not listening to her that got us in this mess?"

Syx scowled at his point, "No, you don't _need_ to and you shouldn't. Besides, when have we ever taken 'no' for an answer?"

"Sir, I don't-"

"What was that?"

Minion sighed, defeated, "Never?"

"Yes! Never! And what's our motto?"

"'Dance like nobody's watching'?"

"No! The other one."

"We have a second motto?"

Syx didn't answer. Instead, he stopped in front of the car and layed a hand on the thick, tan tarp that covered it. Smirking at Minion's confused gaze, he pulls harshly on the fabric, causing it to rolled off of the vehicle and to the floor in heavy waves. Minion looks away from his friend's proud face and to the newly cleaned and styled car.

It retained it's normal, dark navy blue color. The only real difference was the sleek, shining silver that ran through every corner, outlining the window seals, A/C condensers, headlights, and taillights. The vehicle sparkled with beauty and majesty. So much so that Minion couldn't decide whether to keep using it as transportation, or put it on display. On the front fascia, the words "No Regrets". Engraved in Eternal Fascination.

"Yes, Minion", Syx finally says, taking out the keys and unlocking the car. The smug expression still on his face, "We do."

* * *

"Roxanne?", Syx says in a sing-song voice, leaning forward to press his ear to the door as he knocked.

He was met with silence.

"Roxanne?"

"It's likely that she isn't here, Sir.", Minion says from behind him, his large hands fiddling around with the glowing blue cube that _was _Carlos.

"Maybe she's sleeping...it's still fairly early..."

"It's 9:45..."

"Or maybe she's hurt...kidnapped!", Syx shouts.

"Or _maybe-_", Minion doesn't have time to finish before his charge is behind him. He presses a small button near the suits dome and bites his lip as Minions right arm lifts up and his hand launches through the door with a loud _crash._

Syx wastes no time in running up to the door and unlocking it through the hole, turning the handle and rushing inside as Minion gawks at the scene from the hall. A series of crashes and bangs erupted from the apartment in Syx's frantic search.

Minion turned toward the calendar on the wall in the kitchen, studying it as another loud crash was heard from the bedroom.

"She's not here! Where is she?", he heard Syx yell.

"Uh, Sir?"

Syx stumbled out of the bedroom and next to the fish, leaning up against him for support as though he'd been through an exhausting ordeal.

"What is it Minion?"

"Look here, Sir,", Minion pointed to one of the small squares, "today's the 10th."

"Yeah, so?"

"Look at the event, Sir."

A moment went by, "She's at the hospital?"

"Seems she's been there for at least an hour."

"Then what are we waiting for? To the hospital!", the alien said, thrusting an arm into the air and rushing out of the apartment before popping back in not a moment later.

"Minion, where is the hospital?"

* * *

"Hello, Roxanne."

"Hello, Rachel."

Rachel was the hospital's receptionist. She had dirty blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Roxanne had known her for years, even before she started visiting the hospital. Despite anything, Rachel was always willing when it came to her, even on her worst day.

"How is he?"

"He's okay, one of his doctor's told me that nothing's really changed, I'm afraid."

Roxanne slumped, "Okay...well, I'm just going to slip in and see him."

"No problem, Roxanne. The usual time?"

"The usual time."

Roxanne brushed passed the reception desk and into the elevator. When she arrived on the second floor, she walked agonizingly slow, her eyes on the floor ahead until she came to stop at her room. Sliding the glass door back, she strode inside. The hospital room was painted a calm, light mint green. The television letting out small, but audible, bursts of sound at the low volume and the curtain and blinds on the large window to the side open, letting in the morning sunlight and illuminating the room in warm, yellow shades.

She turned her attention over to the bed, her heels clicking cleanly on the tile as she walked over to a chair against the wall and pushed it too the edge. As she sat down, the eyes of the sleeping figure next to her fluttered open, studying her. After a few seconds, a raspy, weak voice spoke.

"Roxy..."

Roxanne smiled down at the man, "Hi, daddy. How're you doing?"

"I'm alright. But you...", he lifted his hand a bit, as if to touch her face, before letting it drop back down to his side.

"Well...you look like crap.", he said in a breathy tone.

Roxanne laughed, "Thanks, dad, just what every girl wants to hear."

She put the small bag that she held on the bedside table, "I brought you some breakfast."

"Thank you, darlin'."

"But really, dad, how are you? The doctor's say you haven't changed."

He chuckled lightly, "Well, I-"

He was cut off by shouting. Roxanne paled, she knew those voices all too well. She hear the elevator's signature _ding _as it arrived at its destination. She heard the scurrying of feet, more yells, and two voices; one questioning her whereabouts and the other apologising for the intrusion before she actually came face to face with the culprits.

"Roxanne!", Syx yelled.

He skipped into the room, followed by Minion, and Roxanne swore that her father would have a heart attack right then.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!"

Her boyfriend looked as if he was debating on hugging her, and despite her feelings of wanting one, she prayed he wouldn't.

"Miss Ritchi, please forgive us!", Minion cut in, "We're sorry we didn't respect your wishes last night, but-"

The fish was cut off by Rachel bursting into the room. Her panicked eyes sought out Roxanne and she rushed over to her.

"Roxanne, you better take a look at this.", remote in hand, she pointed to the T.V. in the high corner, "You too, man.", she nudged her head at Syx.

Turning up the volume, Rachel crouched down next to Roxanne's chair as one of the News caster's spoke.

"Police are now telling us that Hal Stewart, also known as Tighten and an ex-inmate at the Metro City Prison, escaped early this morning due to unknown causes and is presumed to be highly dangerous. If you see this man or have any information on his whereabouts, please notify police."

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, I'm sorry this is so late. I've had company all day and they like to use my computer:/ Thank you for reading!**


	6. Occursus

**Oi, another not fun week. Plus I'm writing this while sick*groan*. Also, maybe it's just because it's the beginning of the story, but I feel like it's really kind of failing. I feel like I could have added a whole lot more to it than I have, not to say that I couldn't have, you can never stop modifying. Maybe it's true, maybe it's just me being self conscious, idk. Well, sorry to bore you with my worries. **

* * *

Silence blessed the hospital room until only the steady beeping of a heart monitor remained. No one moved, as if frozen in time though the world outside went on as usual. The shock and sudden worry mixed with the sickly clean smell of bleach churned their stomachs.

"I know I can pretty much be defined as a vegetable, but can someone _please _explain what's going on here?", a voice broke in.

All eyes turned directly to the man in the bed, who's face what contorted in confusion.

"Huh?", uttered Syx.

The man gave him a weak glare, "Who _are _you?"

"Oh!", Roxanne shot up from her chair, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment as she brushed her skirt and came to stand at Syx's side, "Dad, I would like you to meet my boyfriend...", she paused briefly, "Megamind."

Syx gave a nervous laugh, lifting his forearm and flicking his wrist in a half wave, "Hi."

Her father didn't offer a reply, his blue eyes flashed between the two of them in awe, mouth agape. Roxanne had seen this look many times during her childhood, and she knew that this could either end very nicely or really badly, most of the time the latter won.

But, whatever luck she had was on her side this morning as her father tilted his head back and chuckled.

"So, _you're _the little trouble maker my daughter is always talking about.", the man quirked an eyebrow.

Syx seemed at a loss for words, something very unlike him. Roxanne talked about him? With _other people_? Why? Despite trusting her to the fullest amount, the thought worried him to no end.

The man laughed again, "I _would _come over and shake your hand, but I'm afraid I'm a bit immobilized."

Syx tensed. A hand shake? Surely this man knew of his former career, all of the kidnappings of his daughter. He shouldn't be asking for a hand shake, he should be seething! Screaming at him and fillings his head with all kinds of fatherly threats from across the room.

He felt a hand on his back, gently pressing and nudging him forward and he immediately realises that he's just standing there silently like an idiot. His cheeks burning with mortification, he quickly shuffles over to the man, head bowed slightly. He thrusts his arm out in a sudden, stiff motion; every muscle taut with forced composure. The man looks at him in bewilderment, lifting his own hand and weakly clasping the one offered.

Syx jumps at the contact, electricity shooting up his arm and down his spine in fiery bursts and he has the almost irresistible urge to wrench his arm away. His hand trembles as he curls his fingers and the alien prays he doesn't notice. He never liked touching people, never liked people touching _him, _minus Roxanne.

Rachael clears her throat, "I hate to interrupt, but there _is _an escaped criminal on the loose."

Syx is thankful for her butting-in for once and draws his hand back to his side, turning to her, "Right. So, what are we going to do?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the new hero of Metro City, we're just your lackeys- no offence Minion.", she gives a playful smirk.

Despite the offering, Minion's face is disapproving, "She's right, Sir. We're just going to have to find him and bring him back ourselves."

"Thing is, we don't even know if he's in the city anymore.", Roxanne cuts in, "Hal isn't very bright, but he isn't stupid; I doubt he'd stay in a city that's looking high and low for him."

Syx put a knuckle to his lips in thought, "We have nothing to go on...! I bet The Warden wishes he'd let me install that Verichip™ now!"

"Okay, okay!", said Roxanne, pointing a finger at her boyfriend, "First thing's first, you need to get in to talk with The Warden before we do _anything._"

"He's on leave.", Rachael said.

The group tuned to look at her.

"How do you know that?", said Roxanne, skeptically.

The woman rose an eyebrow, "He was here early this morning, as were several others, but he was sent home about two hours ago. Told me to tell you he was going on a short leave."

Roxanne shook her head before massaging the space between her eyes, "Fine...then _we'll _go to his house later and interview him. You two?", she wagged a finger between Syx and Minion, "Looks like you get to look for Hal in the meantime."

"Yes!", shouted Syx abruptly, hopping up and landing on his toes.

Not a moment passed before he was back to his bashful atmosphere, settling back on his heels and bringing a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat nervously.

"I mean...Yay.", he uttered, giving a small fist pump.

"Sir, as excited as I am," Minion rolled his eyes sarcastically, "how are we ever going to find him by ourselves? I don't know if you've noticed, Sir, but this city is quite big."

"Ah ha! That's just it, Minion!", Syx yelled enthusiastically, moving passed him and out of the room.

"What's it, Sir?"

Syx whipped around, cape flowing behind him and a wild look in his eyes, "I need to make a call."

* * *

**Firstly, I did NOT intend to update this a day late. My first author's note at the beginning was from yesterday, but it all still applies! Anyway, yes, sorry for being late. Lots and lots and lots going on atm.**


	7. Amicus

**My God, last night was the most exhausting night I have had in a long, long, long, long, _long _time. My school's hosting a dance tonight, I'm going, and I'm not really as excited as a normal girl my age would be. It didn't help that I had to go to two different malls to find a dress to match my date's multi-colored, diagonal striped tie! Luckily, once tonight is finished I'll be able to dedicate myself to getting back to my tomboy appearance.**

* * *

Roxanne sat herself down on the dark, lime green sleeper currently set in the middle of the lair. She ran her fingers over the suede fabric, finding comfort in it's slightly rough finish and chuckling to herself as she reminisced about convincing Syx to buy it. Though in spite of her forced avoidance of it, she felt a nauseating guilt claw at her stomach; she always hated departing from the hospital, hating leaving her father there, lying in the same place week after week, practically dying-

She shakes the thought out of her head. No; he is definitely _not _dying.

"Roxanne?"

The woman turns her head toward her boyfriend. His form is stiff and his hands folded behind his back, looking down at her with a shameful glint in his eyes.

"Yes?"

With little hesitant, he slips next to her on the couch, his fingertips now drumming together unsteadily. He avoided looking her in the eye for moment, tended to focus on everything else. His lips tightened into a thin line, then relaxed. This went on several round before he spoke.

"I've been thinking...", his voice his tense.

She smiles with a light giggle, "With you, I can't decide whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

He doesn't seem to fall for her playful façade, in fact, only seems to wear him down more as his frown deepens. He suddenly took hold of her hands, enveloping them in his own and turning his body in her direction.

"This morning...did we-were we...interrupting something important?", his gaze is questioning, probing.

_Yes, _Roxanne thinks, _you did. You interrupted what could possibly be my last visit! _Roxanne knew it was a half truth; every visit she made could very well have been her last. There were too many close calls for her, too many moment where he would get better, only to get worse.

"Roxanne?", his voice penetrated her thoughts again.

She looked at him, "No, you didn't.", she resisted biting her lip at the words, "It was just a visit I had to make."

Syx's brow furrows; that was definitely not the answer he had expected. He'd been prepared for yelling, for burning glares, maybe even some crying, but not a dismissal.

"That man...", he starts, "He's...?"

"My father.", she addresses.

He immediately goes deathly silent and it's painfully obvious to her that he's trying his very best not to ask his next question. He's always been so careful about her feelings in these situations. One of his worst fears being that something he says will break her, make her suddenly stop loving him and speed out of his life forever...not that he'd ever tell her that, though.

"He's been sick for a while...SSPE, they said."

"Subacute Sclerosing Panencephalitis...a brain disorder.", Syx says in quiet realisation.

Roxanne nods, "He never tells me anything...doesn't want me to worry, he says...my mother called me saying she was taking him to the hospital. Said he couldn't walk and could barely talk. At first, the doctor's thought he was having a stroke, but sent him home after a few days. About a month later, they called my mom and said they found something on his CT scan...his blood tests too."

Tears scantily gathered in her eyes, drawing Syx out of his frozen daze. He swiftly brought his arms around to embrace her in an arthritic hug, half expecting her to slap him or push him away; he wasn't quite sure of her now, the way her emotions seemed to be on a runaway train. To his surprise, he felt her thin arms come to rest of his back, her touch feather light.

"He's going to be okay, you know...today's modern medicine does wonders-"

"Not in this case...it doesn't have a cure, no one is even close..."

"Then I'll dedicate_ myself _to find one."

Roxanne pulled away, looking him square in the face. The look she wore bled pure suspicion.

"Are you doubting my abilities, Miss Ritchi?", he rose an eyebrow, a sly grin on his lips.

Roxanne opened her mouth to retort when the sound of someone clearing their throat broke in. The couple turned their heads to look at Minion, who had very impish eyes aimed at them.

"I hate to impede, but it seems that our guest has arrived.", he said formally, gesturing toward the doorway with a flat hand.

Syx bounced up from the sofa and avidly skipped to the entrance, a toothy smile across his face. Roxanne slowly lifted herself from the couch, smoothing out the waist of her shirt as she came to stop in front of her partner. Syx guided the guest in, taking a hand and pulling him forward. Roxanne's kind smile faltered when she saw a neatly dressed man with fluffy, mouse brown hair that was brushed off to the right side. Though his clothes and hair wasn't what caught her attention; it was his pair of foggy, blank eyes. Syx gestured to her.

"Roxanne, I would like you to meet Cecil Adair."

* * *

**Huh, this chapter turned out better than the rest, it seems. Anyway, yes, I've brought back Cecil from Friendly Enemies, so it's bound to be some fun. Anyway, please R&R, of course I appreciate anything you have to say.**


	8. Aperio

**Such lovely reactions from this story's lovely readers! Makes_ me_ excited that you guys are excited about Cecil being involved. Also, it may seem a little ridiculous of me, but I reread some of my chapters in "Friendly Enemies" for character description purposes, and found that there was barely any, especially for Cecil! So, I feel an overpowering urge to say I'm so sorry! I _swear _all of the mistakes in the story make me want to go back and rewrite it! But I won't. It was my first MM story and I still feel proud of what I accomplished with it, despite all the errors.**

**I know this is a long author's note, but I also wanted to welcome One Lonely Marauder for joining this runaway train. I hope you're okay with me using your name and if you're not, just PM me or say so in a review and I'll kindly remove it:)**

* * *

Roxanne felt her blood chill slightly and she couldn't stop herself from staring, and though she knew he couldn't see her, she knew it was rude. It wasn't as if she'd never seen a blind person before, she had. She had had one friend in high school that was partially blind, a girl no one seemed to want to have anything to do with. A girl that had no one but her to stand with or talk to because people were afraid it was contagious.

_Idiots..._, Roxanne thought.

Her blue eyes studied the man before her; he wore a dark sienna blazer and tan flat front trousers. His fluffy, mouse brown hair framed his face perfectly, his bangs swept neatly to the right and resting just above his eyebrow. He gave her a small smile, thrusting out a hand.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Roxanne.", his said in friendly voice, "Syx has told me a lot about you."

"Please, call me Roxanne.", she replies, reaching out to grasp his hand, "And the pleasure's all mine."

Cecil bows his head at her in acknowledgment as they depart. Standing up straight, he turns his head in Syx's direction.

"So, Syx, care to show me where I'll be working?"

"Of cour-", he begins, raising an arm to usher his guest.

"Wait, 'working'?", Roxanne cuts in, looking to Minion only to have the fish give her a knowing glance.

Cecil turns back to her, "Why yes, I've been invited by Syx to help look for your escaped inmate."

Roxanne looks baffled, "Oh...um..."

"Syx, do you never inform this poor woman of what you're doing?", he raises an eyebrow to his friend.

A abashed flush lights the aliens cheeks and he comes to stand very close to the other man, "Roxanne, I would like you to meet Cecil Adair, head of the Metro City Police Force!", he shouts enthusiastically.

Roxanne looks at them, aghast. The chief of police? And he was _blind? _She shifts her gaze back over to Minion, he's always been her second opinion, always told her the truth when his Syx was lying. She expected him to be holding back childish laughter or maybe even sporting a disapproving look, but instead he nodded to her in reassurance.

"Head of the police force...huh, never thought I'd get the chance to meet you.", she tells him.

Cecil lets out a small chuckle, "Well, thank you. To be honest, I never expected to meet you either."

There was a short silence between them before Syx cleared his throat.

"Well, if we're finished with introductions...Cecil?", he prompts.

"Yes, you're right. Lead the way.", Cecil says, allowing Syx to take him by the arm to lead him over to the various sizes of consoles in the other room. Cecil runs his fingertips over the large keyboard and console screen.

"What system do you have?", he asks.

"It's no known system, I made these myself.", Syx explains.

"When?"

"A while ago...maybe 5 or 6 years...?"

Cecil snickers at the answer, "Shame on you, Syx, leaving these machines to get so out of date."

"They're not out of date!", Syx whines, crossing his arms.

"Relax, it's not as if I'm going to make you create a whole nother system, not that it would be too much for you.", he prods playfully, "But, in order to catch your escapee, I'll need to upgrade your hard drive to one that's actually _known_."

"Pardon me, Mr. Adair, but how do you intend to do that?", Minion says behind him.

Cecil smiles, "Not only am I the chief of police, but I am also a computer programmer, strange as it sounds."

"Will you guys quit your worrying?", Syx breaks in, "I wouldn't have called him if he didn't know how to help us."

"Right.", says Roxanne before casting her eyes down to her watch, "Oh no! I'm late!"

"Late? For what?", Syx asks.

"I'm having lunch with Wayne today, if anyone wants to come.", she leaves the offer hanging, only to be met with silence."

"Okay, well, I've got to get going. Nice to meet you again, Cecil.", she says in a hurried tone, trotting over to Syx to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll see you guys later!", she calls, heading out of the room and leaving the boys silent.

* * *

Hal groaned painfully as he opened his eyes. His muscles were stiff and his head pounding when he realised he was tied to single chair. He focuses on the darkness of where ever he is, how it surrounds everything except the circle of white light he's in.

"Ughh...", he utters.

"So, you've finally come-to.", a voice startles him.

He registers the clacking of heels and a figure steps out from blackness, approaching him. Despite his wavering vision, he can immediately tell it's a woman, a rather good looking woman at that, and he wonders whether or not this is actually a bad thing.

At least he did until he noticed the large black panther prowling at her side.

Her hips sway to the side as she walks, her golden brown eyes almost glowing in the light. She comes to a stop in front of him and he gives her a confused look under her almost _expectant _gaze.

_What the heck does she expect me to do in this position? Why the hell am I even here?, _he thinks.

He's drawn out of his thoughts when her hand reaches down to brush a piece of curly red hair from his eyes.

"Absolutely perfect.", she coos.

At that, he pulls his head away from her touch, "Listen, lady, I don't know what you want from me, but-"

He's cut off by a soft laugh from her as she rises back to her full height above him, stepping away so she could circle him. However pretty she was, his eyes didn't follow her, they were instead glued to the snarling and growling cat practically _itching _to get at him.

"There's no need to be so formal, Hal."

The cat snarls again. She soon comes to a stop next to him, looking him dead in eye and giving him a full view of her sharp, white teeth as she smiles.

"Just call me Donna."

* * *

**Oh my, what a fun twist! This chapter took a bit longer than I intended, but at least it's out. Thank you for reading and see you next week!**


	9. Reddo

**Ugh...feel like...crap...don't know..._whhhhhhyyyyyyy..._**

**Okay, sorry for that, I had to vent somewhere. Anyway, of course, thank you all for your feedback again, I'm very happy that you are happy. Also, I feel a little weird saying this because we all know it well enough, but I'm going to anyway: I do not own any of the characters or character names EXCEPT for my OC's.**

**Yeah...idk why, I just see everyone adding a disclaimer, which is appropriate and good manners, and I kind felt like a bastard for not doing as well. BUT, now I have done it and I have concluded everyone's prior knowledge.**

* * *

If there was one person Roxanne thought would never escort her anywhere but home, it was Wayne Scott. But, to her surprise, he had met her half way, or rather to the front door. Having ushered her through the lengthy, slightly chilled metal hallway, Roxanne couldn't help but notice the practically _stinging_ sharpness of his appearance; his smoothly shaven face and casual clothing that actually, and surprisingly, fit him.

But, despite what he seemed to be going for, the mood was dumbed down by the sight of six sub sandwiches waiting for them on the cream coffee table. Roxanne fought the urge to chuckle; here she had thought he was going to make a big deal out of their lunch date, only to have a feast fit for a slumber party presented to her...not that she was complaining.

They sat on the floor, leaning up against the couch, and watched movies ranging anywhere from dysfunctional plotted cartoons to 1970 soap opera dramas. After a while, Roxanne steals a glance at him, the wide smile on his face unwavering as he looks at the screen.

"What are you so happy about?", she asks, taking a sip from her soda.

He looks over at her with a confused and rather tipsy looking expression, "Hm?"

"You haven't stopped smiling since I got here."

"Oh, I'm just...happy to see you, is all.", he bring his palms next to his shoulders in a half shrug, smiling at his excuse.

"Oh please, I can see that isn't the only reason, though I _am _flattered.", she smirks.

At her words, his posture slumps, "Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes. But, I'm also a reporter, I can smell a lie from a mile away!", she gives him a limp-wristed wave.

"Yes...you were always good at that...fine, I guess I'm still stuck on last night.", he finally says.

"Oh? What happened last night?", she prods.

"If I tell you, is it going to be off the record?

She raises an eyebrow, "Um...hello? You're dead, remember? Who am I going to tell?"

He chews on his bottom lip nervously, "Well...okay. Just between you and me...", he leans in to whisper, "I had a date."

"A date?", she coughs, nearly choking on the last bit of her sandwich.

"_Why _is it so hard for everyone to believe?!", he throws his arms in the air before letting them fall limply on the table.

"Well-I...I just didn't...you know, expect this! What with-"

"Being dead, yes, I_ know! _Just she's just so...amazing; nice, funny, understanding, not to much of this or that-"

"Wait-what?! 'understanding?' Wayne, you didn't-"

"_No, _I didn't. She's just...she _gets _me, Roxy."

"Mhm...", she says distractedly.

The sit in a long silence. The only sound emanating from the television, colorful characters doing stupid stunts and a series of sarcastic retorts.

"She's my Syx..."

Roxanne freezes at the words before slowly turning her concerned gaze to her friend. Wayne's face is the very _picture _of all things misinterpreted and shocking.

"That came out wrong.", he says quickly.

"I'll say!"

"No! What I mean is...she's like what Syx is to you..."

"...My boyfriend?"

"Roxanne, please? I know you know what I mean."

She chuckles, "Okay, yeah, but Wayne...you can't determine something like that based on _one _date..."

"I know...I just want to feel that so bad. I want to feel the love of someone _other _than my mom. I want to feel a lovers love! Seriously, I may have been admired by mostly everyone in Metro City, but it was only because I was their hero. Women? Despite me being a total stud, they didn't really care about me that way, we both know it. You're lucky, Roxy, you have someone who loves you to the ends of the earth, who would do _anything _for you. And you love him back! Through all his flaws and moments, you still love him...", he chuckles lightly, "Even after, well, you know..."

Roxanne throws a look at him, "What do I know?"

Taken aback, Wayne swerves his body to completely face her, "Come on, it's probably the single most horrific thing about him."

She looks at him blankly.

"A topic he's very _sensitive _about?"

She shakes her head hopelessly. At her reaction, Wayne slumps even more, his blue eyes conflicted ad questioning.

"He...he never _told_ you?"

This time it's Roxanne who gives him the odd look, fear and dread slowing clenching around her stomach.

"Never told me what?"

* * *

**I seriously wanted to make this longer...I was going to add the first part to the NEXT chapter, but a case of writer's block has told me no. Hopefully, this is suffice:/**


	10. Dolor

**Happy Friday! I decided to post an update on the ACTUAL date for once...Oh! And I forgot to answer a question in my author's note last week; Cecil was never imprisoned.**

* * *

"Will you give it up?"

Hal didn't pay the woman any mind as he continued to struggle against his bindings. The chair he was seated in teetered dangerously from side to side with his ministrations. Donna stood off to the side, a single hand on her cocked hips. Her cat sat calmly beside her, its long tail curled around its body, tip rising and falling in tempo.

She scowled at him, "Is this truly the thanks I get from freeing you?"

"Lady, you're insane!", he yelled back at her.

It wasn't a moment after he spoke that his chair tipped onto a single leg and sent him crashing down to the hard floor. Donna felt a pang of satisfaction, her ruby lips turning upwards in hopes that the ordeal was over. Unfortunately, it took mere seconds for him to recover and soon he was back to twisting and floundering on the tile.

Donna let out an animalistic growl, "I've had enough of this."

She turned her head to look down at her comanion.

"Cut him loose.", she ordered, her voice like iron.

The panther snarled in reply, standing up and trotting over to Hal. It was the first time he'd actually gotten a good look at the animal. Its rich, black coat glistening under the light, its close proximity giving him the chance to notice the faded yellow paths making thick webs along its body. Its tail was thin, looked far longer than most of its body, and fanned out slightly near the end. It was like nothing he'd ever seen before! But, what caught his attention the most was its hypnotizing, misty grey eyes with barely noticeable gold flecks.

Hal was caught off guard when the big cat suddenly lashed out at him, swiping at the roped at his ankles and leaping over him to get at his wrists. He was left stunned and open-mouthed as he felt its claws graze his skin by a hairs breath, the wind from the sharp motions sending chills down his spine.

He quickly scrambled to his feet and backed away from her, hearing her scoff as he felt around in the darkness. His hand met something soft; fabric! He gripped it between his fingers and tugged at it, hearing the _hiss _of metal on metal before he was blinded by light, immediately holding up an arm. After a moment, he cracked his eyes open, taking in the city far below. His hands hit the window and he looked as far down as he could.

_What the hell?_, he thought.

"Mm, beautiful, isn't it?", her voice spoke from behind him.

"Where are we?"

She gave him a look, "It doesn't look familiar? It's only the most noticeable complex in this wasted city."

He thought for a moment, his brow furrowed and his brown eyes darting around before he turned around in shock, "Metro Tower?"

"And he gets it!", she shouts, clapping.

He began to stammer. This wasn't good! Oh, he was going to be in so much trouble!

_Exit! Exit, gotta find an exit!_

"Now, now, before you make any _rash _decisions...", she strode up to him, even at his full height she still towered over him.

He yelped when her hand came up to meet the side of his head with surprising force. He was taken aback by the blow when his thoughts were suddenly cut off by a loud ringing. He held a hand to the left side of his head as it subsided, leaving him groaning in pain.

"What did you do to me?!", he questioned.

"Nothing serious, I just gave you something that will help us keep in touch.", she smiled, holding up a small, ear shaped device.

Hal lead his fingertips around the area, finding, what he assumed, was the same small machine.

"Why?", he asked in a small voice.

"Because...", she said, looking down at him, "you're going to help me."

"Yeah right!", he laughed mockingly.

She shot him a dirty look before bringing up her own earpiece and turning up the volume, causing him cringe and yell out.

"Ow! Ah, fine! Okay, just turn that thing off!"

She gave him a moment to recover, looking at him expectantly and paying him no mind as he glared at her.

"How?", he finally asked.

Her face lightened up, "Well first, by getting your strength back."

* * *

Syx lead Cecil back outside to his van, stopping abruptly and looking around as his friend opened the back doors and began taking out equipment .

"Cecil?"

"Hm?"

"Where's your escort?"

Cecil turned toward his voice, "My what?"

"Your escort!", Syx flung his arms in the air, "You know, the person that takes _other people _to where they need to go?!"

"Why would I have one of those?", he laughed.

"Oh Cecil, _please _tell me you didn't drive _yourself!_", the alien whined.

Cecil smiled at him, shaking his head as small chuckles shook his shoulders, "V.A.C.", he called.

Syx jumped at the feminine voice that erupted from the vehicle, "Yes, Mr. Adair?"

"Please introduce yourself.", he said.

"Hello, my name is V.A.C., Voice Automated Conveyance. Equipped with state of the art GPS tracking, self-sealing inner tire tubing, and round-the-clock safety surveillance makes the V.A.C. this century's ideal transportation opportunity."

"Sounds more like she's trying to sell me something...", Syx huffs.

Cecil humors him, "To answer your question,_ this _is my escort."

They walked back inside, hands full, and began to set up near the large monitors. They worked in silence, sitting on their legs and spreading out equipment, which made Syx fidgety. He soon began to play with the various tools he had laying around. His eyes flicked to Cecil more than once, he seemed perfectly content with the silence around them. If there was anything he'd noticed about his friend, it was that he hated noise. Whether it be the shuffling of silverware or a crowd. Syx felt bad about not keeping in touch with him since they'd last come across each other...He laughed at the memory of when they'd reunited...and on the job, no less. At first, he'd been surprised at how much Cecil had _changed!_ How kind he was and how nice it was to be in his company...nothing like the stiff, disturbed child he'd met all those years ago. Hell, the child he practically owed his _life _to.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the voice of his beloved, "Syx!"

The only reason why he didn't smile at it was because it sounded _furious. _His stomach clenched at the sound of her footsteps and his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest as he saw her charging at him. Her face was contorted in a mix of rage and hurt, her fists her clenched and stiff at her sides. He instinctually brought his hands up in defense when she leaned her body over his seated form, practically casting a shadow over him.

"Roxanne...?", he uttered quietly.

"Get up.", she ordered gruffly.

He gave her a confused look, "What-"

"Get up!"

He didn't question her further, moving to stand, he back away from her to make room for himself. He reached out to her, only to have her grip his upper arm and start pulling him out of the room. But before leaving, she looked past him to Cecil, who was staring blankly in their general direction in slight shock.

"Please excuse us for a moment, Cecil.", she said in a sweet tone, obviously forced.

He nodded, making Syx internally curse his manners as he was dragged out of the room. Roxanne didn't utter a word to him as they past different part of the warehouse, her grip on his arm becoming bruising. Suddenly, she stopped, having taken them through a maze of free standing shelves, and flung him forward. She backed him into the nearest wall, making him feel diminutive and helpless. They stayed this way for what seemed like hours...maybe they had.

Roxanne was at a loss. Okay, she's gotten him alone, was looking straight into his eyes, she had all the time in the world to say what she needed to say. What now? How could she do it? She felt betrayed by him...did he really not trust her? She felt wetness on her cheeks, felt the drops stream down and collect at her chin.

"Roxanne?", Syx said her name carefully, quietly.

Noticing the surge of emotion, he reached out to her again, towards her face. Roxanne had half a mind to let him wipe away her tears, but at the last second, wrenched her head away from his touch. He instantly retracted his hand, holding it in a loose fist to his chest. She could feel his eyes on her and she summoned all of her anger and turned back to him, her head bowed.

"Why?", her voice was foreign to her. Trembling and cold, it didn't seem to be hers.

"What? Why?"

His tone; innocent...naïve...genuinely _confused! _It made her angry, it made her want throw all of the information she'd just learned in his face and watch him stew. She'd had enough!

"_WHY!?", _she yelled. Lifting her head, she gripped him by his arms and used all of her strength to slam him back against the wall.

He yelped at the sudden contact, "Roxanne...!"

"Why didn't you _tell me?!_"

She couldn't stop herself, couldn't refrain from yelling in his face even as he stood stiffly in her hold, looking up at her like a kicked puppy. It made her heart ache that not even the green eyes she adored could calm her. All of a sudden, her mind made her aware of something else Wayne had told her earlier that day. In a swift motion, she grabbed one of his wrists, pulling his sleeve down to expose it. He watched in silent horror as she began to rub at the skin. She felt him tug against her, but she didn't relent. Only when she saw the skin contrast did she let him go. He stared at her in betrayal, taking his wrist in his other hand. Never had she invaded his personal space so viciously!

"How long did you plan on keeping it from me? On leaving me in the dark! Why do I always have to _find out?!_"

More tears rolled down her face. All of the pity and love she felt for him when Wayne was telling his story was gone and now replaced with disgust. Syx shrunk under her glaring eyes. The oh so familiar feeling of being completely vulnerable came crawling back to him

"Am I not good enough?", she finally said, "Am I really so unimportant?"

He shook his head unconsciously at her words. No, she was one, if not the most, important thing in the world to him! He loved her with all his heart and it tore at him to see her this way. Made him want to embrace her, but he knew far too well that she wouldn't respond well to being hugged...How could she stand him? All the times he'd pulled the wool over her eyes, and still she forgave him?

He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off again by her storming back up to him.

"How could you?! How could you _keep _this from me? Do you really think so low of me? I don't want any more of your _excuses!_ There are none this time! You promised me that you wouldn't lie to me anymore. We promised we'd tell each other _everything!"_

The sharp clash of skin on skin rang through the warehouse., bouncing off the walls. Roxanne was shocked at herself, at the hand she hadn't even realised she'd brought up. Her palm stung from the friction, was gathering red by the second. The slap she'd dealt him had snapped his head to the side, he hadn't turned back to her yet. As fresh tears flooded her eyes, she stormed passed him and down the hall to the secret entrance, leaving him against the wall in pieces.

* * *

**Alrighty! Here it is, super long chapter...Y'know, I really feel like a could've handled the confrontation better, it just doesn't seem heartbreaking enough! But, I had to keep it in character. I hope it seems realistic enough, thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think, as always, I appreciate any form of review and yes, lames ARE welcome. I just think it's so silly when author's don't allow flames, it's like they don't want to improve they're writing if it's needed! Anyway, see you all next week:)**


	11. Fatigo

***Sigh* Sorry for the late post, I feel a little sad today. I'm going through one of my episodes of depression again...I don't know what it is, I just feel like I'm doing writing this all wrong! But, hopefully I'll be over it by next week.**

* * *

Roxanne's body felt unbearably heavy. Her right hand clutched in a death grip around her purse strap as she walked several cubicles. The chattering of people bounced off of the walls, short greetings and gossip ran amuck through the building before the days work.

But, through the noise, all Roxanne could hear was the clicks of her heels. They sounded tremendous, so loud in her ears that she could swear everyone else heard them too. Arriving at her own workspace, she dropped her handbag onto the white desk and plopped heavily into her chair. Running a hand over her face, she felt ragged and tired and the undying need to _not _be here. Roxanne brought her head up, catching sight of a certain dirty blonde approaching, and quickly put on a brave face when the other woman at the entrance.

"Hiya, Rox-whoa!", the woman faltered, taking in her friend's appearance.

Roxanne held up a hand, "Hey, Rach..."

Rachel leaned up against the cubicle's edge, crossing her arms and feet in a lazy posture. She wore a grey, Korean-style crew neck, fitted with black capris and black Ash sneakers.

"Golly, you look like you've been up all night!", she exclaimed.

"Boy, do I feel like it...", said the brunette, groaning.

"Want me to call Syx to come pick you up?"

Roxanne froze at the name, "No!", she shouted.

Rachel put her hands up playfully, leaning backwards as if hit by a torrent of sound waves, "Whoa there, girl, yield!"

Roxanne growled in her direction before turning toward her computer, switching it on, and waiting. Rachel's eyebrows came together stubbornly, she trotted to the other side of the square, staring down at her coworker as she began typing.

"Roxy?", she said, folding her arms on the diminutive wall.

"Rachel, what _is _it?", Roxanne glared up at her.

"Roxanne, I'm your friend. And as such, I'm obliged to help you with pretty much everything."

Roxanne scoffed through her nose, "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"You look like hell!"

"Maybe I do, but I can't miss any more work!"

Rachel was silent a moment, her light blue eyes flicking around the area before she spoke again.

"Fine. But, at least let me buy you a coffee or something."

Roxanne's hands stilled on the keyboard at the offer. She looked down at her watch._ It's still early_..._One coffee couldn't hurt, right?_

As she nodded, Rachel squealed and grabbed her by the hand, hastily leading her to the exit.

* * *

"I just don't get it!", Roxanne shouted hopelessly, hitting the table with her cup.

Rachel listened as the woman ranted, though she was completely lost by her words. Roxanne was pushing her third cup of coffee, while she was still on her first, how the woman could down three large cups of _unbelievably_ strong coffee amazed her.

"Honey, slow down, you're going to bust a vein.", she joked.

"You don't understand!", Roxanne looked at her desperately.

"Not really, no."

Roxanne let out a loud groan and set her head on her arms, causing the other café-goers to look in their direction. Rachel waved them off before poking her friend's head.

"Roxy, calm down, you're making a scene."

"Since when have you cared about making a scene?", Roxanne said, her words slightly muffled.

"Though I pride myself to be as audacious and flamboyant as possible, I don't feel like getting kicked out today.", she eyed the owner.

Roxanne lifted her head, lips pursed and eyes down. Her nail scratched at the paper cup distractedly, digging a groove in the surface.

"It's Syx."

Rachel rose an eyebrow, smirking, "What'd he do this time?"

"Can you take nothing seriously?", Roxanne gave her a look.

She laughed, "Okay, okay, I'm done. What is it?"

The reporter hesitated, "Well...uh..", she wrung her hands together.

Rachel looked at her expectantly, which in turn only made her more nervous. She already had to find some way to apologise to him for yesterday, now she was going to have Rachel at her back.

"Roxanne...", said Rachel, looking at her intently, "I promise, whatever it is, I'll keep it to myself, if that's what you're worried about. Don't you trust me?"

Roxanne smiled at her. She hadn't known her long, but she'd managed to capture her heart. Sure she was childish, loud, and could be a bit overbearing, but she was also the type of friend that you meet once in a lifetime. She'd never given her a bum steer. Of course she trusted her.

She looked up at her sadly, "Where do I start?"

"The beginning would help."

Nodding, she continued, "You remember Wayne, right?"

"Stay-at-home musician basking in the former glory that was his hero-ing days.", she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Mhm...well, we had some lunch yesterday and-"

"Wait, you had a _date?!_"

"No!", Roxanne replied, blushing at the accusation, "We ate, talked, did you know he met someone?"

Rachel gave an excited wiggle, "Ooh, really? By all means, lets hear all of the juicy details!"

"Sorry, off the record.", the brunette waved her off, "But, then he started acting all...I don't know, squirrely. What with talking about my relationship with Syx and wanting to be loved..."

"Aww...", the blonde uttered.

"Stop that.", Roxanne chastised, "It was all going just fine until he said something else..."

"Go on."

"He said it like I already knew! Like I understood all of what he was saying!"

"Are you sure he wasn't just hitting on you?"

"Rachel!"

The woman threw her arms up, "What do you expect, I'm _dying _here!"

Roxanne felt her stomach start to clench up; there was no way she was going to be able to say it. Abruptly, she dove a hand into her purse, fishing out her pen and notepad. Meeting her coworker's confused gaze, she flipped it open and wrote a single sentence before tearing the sheet off and holding it out to her. Rachel found it strange that she would choose to write it out. Roxanne was always so straight forward when it came to information. She took the paper in both hands, reading it slowly. The blonde immediately feels her heart drop, feels silly for not seeing Roxanne's distress. She swallows, folding the paper in half and setting on the table. One could _cut _the tension between them. Suddenly, a question pops into the camera woman's mind.

"What did you do?", she says stiffly.

Roxanne look at her, "What?"

"What did you _do_ when Wayne told you?"

"I...I told him I had to leave. I went back to the Lair after that."

"Then what?"

She breathed shallowly, "I gathered him up and...yelled at him...slapped him."

"Roxanne!"

"I didn't mean to! I didn't even know what happened until it was done!"

Roxanne felt her throat constrict. She'd really screwed up this time. What was she going to do now? How was she going to fix this? She jumped when she felt a tug on her arm, bringing her eyes up to see Rachel standing above her.

"C'mon, if we don't leave now, we're gonna be in hot water.", she said.

The reporter slide out of the booth, watching as Rachel went up to the counter, slammed down their fee, and walked out without a word. Roxanne couldn't help but feel exposed and lost as she followed her out to the parking lot. Her father was dying, her boyfriend was probably fuming, and her new camera woman hated her. What a week!

Roxanne got into the passenger seat, setting her bag on her lap.

"Roxanne, I swear, you're going to turn me into an alcoholic..."

Roxanne didn't answer her, keeping her eyes on her folded hands. Rachel gave an irritated growl, slamming down on the brakes, causing Roxanne to yelp and brace herself against the dashboard. Cars honked, tires screeched, and people yelled at them as they drove around.

"Rachel! What the hell are you _doing?!_"

"There is no way I'm going to let you sit there feeling sorry for yourself!"

"And giving me whiplash is going to help? We're right in the middle of the _road!_", Roxanne said in a panicky voice.

"I know where I stopped! Now listen to me, I don't care what you've done. All I care about is what you're _going _to do!", the blonde shouted.

"Rachel!"

_This is it, we're going to die, she's going to kill us!,_ Roxanne thought.

"No! I want you to tell me how you're going to fix this mess."

"I...I-I don't know!"

"Not good enough.", to emphasize, Rachel put the car in reverse and hit the gas.

"Aah! Okay! I'll apologise!"

"When?"

"Today! After work, just _please _get us out of here!"

On cue, the car stopped. Roxanne remained huddled against the seat, eyes squeezed tightly shut with both hands clutching the door grip. Rachel looked at her smugly as she put the car back in drive.

"Thank you. I love you, Roxanne, but I'm not going to let you punish him for something that wasn't his fault. And I'm not going to let you punish _yourself _for being hurt."

Roxanne felt as if her heart had melted. Her body shook with ferocity as she tried to find her voice.

"Could-couldn't you have found a differ-ent way?"

Rachel grinned at her, "Haven't you ever heard the quote 'Actions Speak Louder Than Words'?"

"Yes, but have _you _heard that it's 'not nearly as often'?"

She shrugged, "I must've missed that part."

* * *

Donna tapped her nails against the desk, watching the news from the television in the corner of the room. Her eyes narrowed and she smiled at the lost investigators a police crews as she played with the circular piece of jewelry around her neck. She looked to her watch; 12:38.

The dark haired woman stood up, grabbing the remote and switching the machine off before walking out of her office and locking the door. She paid no mind to the flurry of conversation in the workplace, the greetings given to her by various employees. Eventually, she came to a stop at one of the cubicles.

"Roxanne.", her tone was stern.

The woman turned her chair around to face her, "Mr. Hain?"

"I have an appointment, and I'm leaving you to babysit for the rest of the day."

"What do you mean?", Roxanne titled her head in confusion.

"I _mean_, don't let the place go to hell."

Without another word, Donna walked passed her to the exit, a smirk set on her ruby lips.

* * *

**Pretty boring chapter, this one was. Again, sorry for being late, but here's a question: Would you guys rather me update on Fridays(like last week) or keep updating on Saturdays? Please tell me in a review and thanks for reading!**


	12. Abreptus

**Hi guys...sorry for updating a DAY late and all, I couldn't find a way to write what I wanted to write! Unfortunately, I'm not over my episode and it's KILLING me. I feel like I may just need to delete this and start all over again T.T**

* * *

Syx's eyes fluttered open, showing the vibrant green against the morning sunlight. He felt the softness of fabric under his palm. Creasing his forehead and bringing up a hand to rub his face, he realised he was on the single couch in the observation room, his knees curled near his chest and his head pillowed on the circular arm. He smiled lightly at its comfort, but soon the memory of the night before struck him and he found himself wanting more sleep. Though he hated to admit it, he didn't _want _to wake up...didn't want to _work, _everything had gone to hell!

"Talking to yourself again, Syx?", came a smooth tone.

The alien jumped at the voice, turning his head to look at the other side of couch and finding Cecil, book in hand with headphones to match. He wasn't looing a him, instead having his white eyes planted on its pages as if he could see the words. Syx shook his head and groaned, making the other man glance at him from the side.

"Wha...?"

"You were mumbling to yourself."

Syx shook his head again, placing two fingers on his temple.

"Did you stay here all night?"

"Of course not! I went home, got some sleep, and came back a few hours ago to find you snoozing away.", Cecil chuckled, bringing the headphones down around his neck.

"Why?"

"Why not? What's there for me to do at my house?"

Syx thought a moment, curling his index finger on his chin.

"You know what would be good for you? A lady love."

Cecil jerked his head in his direction, looking pugnacious, "I have a cat."

"A _cat _is not going to suffice in your romantic needs."

"I have no 'romantics needs', I'm married to my work. Besides, with my schedule, I would have no _time _for her."

Syx puckered his lips and crossed his arms, "What about Vivian? She didn't seem to mind."

Syx regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth. Expecting Cecil to glare or even snap at him for bringing up the old flame, he stiffened. After a small while, he dared a glance at his friend only to see that he wasn't even focused in his direction. Cecil looked to be staring off ahead, his hands absentmindedly digging under his nails and a pensive look on his face. Silence gripped the two before he replied.

"No...she didn't.", he smiled sadly, "But, none of that matters now. It was a long time ago and there's no use in reopening old wounds."

Cecil looked over at Syx, any sign of the sadness he'd displayed now gone beneath a smirk. That was another thing that amazed him; how the other man could so easily control and change his emotions to his will. Syx opened his mouth to speak when a loud clanking was heard, making both men turn their heads toward it.

"Sir! Sir!", Minion yelled, bounding into the room.

"Minion?", the alien replied, eyes wide with confusion.

At the sight of his charge, the fish shot forward, gripping him by the shoulders and speaking in a panicked tone.

"Oh sir! Are you alright?!", he asked, looking him over.

"Huh?"

"I found you down the hall last night sound asleep! I couldn't get you up if my life depended on it! Are you sick?!", Minion began examining his body; lifting an arm and tilting his head.

Syx wiggled out of his henchman's hold, "Minion, get ahold of yourself, for Evil's sake! And _stop _scrutinizing me!"

Minion brought his artificial arms toward his chest in a defensive and apologetic manner, "Sorry, sir...but, you had me worried!"

Syx shook his head and patted his friend's shoulder, "Do not worry yourself, my laborsaving, discombobulated friend."

"...Are you sure-"

"Minion.", Syx gave him a look.

"Uh...right. Anyway, I must tell you that the brainbots have completed setting up your equipment, Mr. Adair."

Cecil gives him a tired look, "Minion, I _told _you you didn't have to, I'm perfectly capable."

"I'm sorry, but it is my sworn duty to be as helpful as I can be.", he smiles a toothy smile.

"Oh, very well. Thank you, Minion.", the man sighs, defeated.

The fish nods, turning to walk out of the room before stopping abruptly at the entrance, "Would anyone care for some breakfast?"

* * *

Hal was awoken by the slam of a door and a loud, incensed voice.

"Get up! We're leaving."

He arose from his place on the floor, his joints aching and creaking with every motion. While awaiting his hostess, he'd fallen asleep under the "care" of her exotic companion.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?", he asked defiantly.

Donna set her purse down on makeshift counter, huffing in exasperation, "Please tell me you aren't this thick."

He blinked once.

"I'm giving you your strength back. In other words, I'm giving you a chance to 'redeem' yourself.", she growled through her teeth.

"How?"

She smiles, "The only way I can, of course. But I'm not going with you."

His brown eyes widen, "What?! How's _that _gonna work?"

"Oh, I wish you had the confidence I do.", she says in a silky tone, "Here's this for motivation; if you fail, I'll kill you."

He turns a few shades paler at her words and gulps, looking into her glowing orbs as she spoke again.

"Well? Let's get to it."

* * *

Roxanne stares anxiously at her watch; it's almost time for her lunch break. Just _one more minute..._there. Her chair practically hits the opposite wall as se stands up, throwing her bag over her shoulder and fixing her dark grey jacket. She found Rachel waiting for her at the main doors, who greeted her with a smile.

"Ready?", the blonde asked.

"We better hurry or else I might start to think this is a bad idea." Roxanne grinned.

"I told you, we can do it_ after _work if you want."

"No, I at least want to have a good _rest of the day._"

The camera woman shrugged as they walked out into the parking lot and into her tangerine Volkswagen. Taking their seats inside, Roxanne studied the interior.

"Y'know, I never really had time to admire this thing.", she said, knocking twice on the dashboard.

"Hey, hey, hey!", Rachel swatted at her wrist, "This isn't just any old 'thing', it's a Space Up! The newest of the new! If anything happened to this baby, I'd die."

"Then I guess it's important not to stop in the middle of a four-way intersection.", Roxanne jeered, earning herself a glare.

"It was the only way to get you to see the reality of the situation!", Rachel threw her hands up off of the wheel for emphasis.

The brunette chuckled, "Yeah, I'll keep that in...", she trailed off.

Rachel looked at her friend when she didn't finish, only to find her looking ahead with a horrified expression. She was confused at first, following her eyes an opening her mouth in shock; the warehouse was trashed! Smoke bellowed out of the large hole in the roof and it looked as if a large hole had been blown through the side. Wires crackled and flickered through the entrances and debris riddled the perimeter.

"What the-", Rachel stopped when she heard the passenger door click open, "Roxanne!"

Roxanne ignored her friend's calls, ran through the burning air picked up by the wind and didn't stop when she'd tripped over her own two feet. As she went through the secret entrance, she was met with a wave of black. Her eyes burned and watered and she used the crook of her elbow to cover her mouth.

"Megamind!", she yelled.

When she received no answer, she began walking further into the mass of destruction. As she walked, she noticed several broken and ashen brainbots, her heart broke when she would have to walk over one.

"Syx! Minion!", she yelled again, louder.

She jumped and spun around when she felt something latch onto her wrist.

"Roxanne, are you crazy!?", said Rachel, "We've gotta leave!"

"No!", she took her arm back, "They could still be in here!"

Rachel shook her head, "They're not, they're outside!"

The reporter instantly moved passed her, taking her hand and pushing them through to the outside, where there was nothing but the car. Roxanne whipped around to face the other woman, confused and seething. Rachel said nothing, taking her arm and starting to push her away from the building.

"Roxanne, we're leaving, the fire department will be here soon-"

"You lied to me!"

"You think I'm just gonna_ let you_ get killed in there?"

Roxanne struggled against her and Rachel maneuvered them so that she sake an arm around her waist to pull her backwards. She kicked and screamed against the blonde until she noticed Minion's hand through the fake wall. In her shock, she stopped fighting.

"Minion!", she shrieked.

Rachel grip on her had loosened to where she tore herself out of it and sprinted over to the fish as he managed to pull himself and Cecil through the hologram, leaving them both panting with exertion. Roxanne knelt down in front of them, allowing them a moment to catch their breath before a startling realisation hit her.

"Where's Syx?"

Minion looked up at her with the most vulnerable expression she'd ever seen on him, twisting his small body back in forth as if he was denying the situation.

"He...he took him."

* * *

**Go on, tell me how bad it is *puts head in hands*. Thank you for reading,, all reviews are welcome.**


	13. Flamma

**Happy Saturday-after-Halloween everyone! Hope you guys had lots of fun. I'm passed my inferior rut and I don't want to waste any time in giving you another chapter. Also, thank you to my reviewers who got me back on my feet, I am most grateful for your support.**

* * *

_Boom!_

The trio looked away from their breakfast toward the source of the noise. All seemed frozen until Megamind launched himself off of his stool and into the next room, Minion and Cecil in tow. They were met with a flurry of dust, the room darkened with smoke despite the blazing sun above. The gaping skylight in the roof letting in distinct tan rays against the polluted air.

"Oh dear...", Minion said.

"What is it? Certainly didn't _sound _good.", Cecil said in a low voice.

Syx wasn't listening to either of them, instead having focused his eyes into the blackness and finding something even darker moving within it. Craning his neck, he strained to imagine the figures silhouette. Waving a hand in front of his face, he fanned the dust away from his mouth as he began walking forward, only to be stopped by the harsh whisper of his assistant.

"Sir! What are you doing?", Minion hissed.

"Shh!", Syx brought his arm around to give him a halting gesture.

In the silence, a low, menacing growl could be heard echoing off the walls. They stiffened at the noise, Syx suddenly wishing he hadn't stepped so far into the room. Then there was a significant clattering of metal, followed by an almost pained groan and an animalistic snarl before all was silent again. Syx waited, as if unsure of what his next move was. His blood felt like it was cold, yet hot flashes riddled his nervous body.

But who said that would send him running?

"You, intruder! Reveal yourself!", he shouted, pointing a finger.

Silence.

After a few moment, Syx huffed, twisting his body slightly to look at his companions, arms hanging lazily down at his sides and head bowed casually.

"Minion, did you find any more buttons laying around? Because this-", he was cut off by a snarl.

Whipping his head back around, he was promptly tackled to the cement. He found himself staring up into a pair of glowing silver eyes and felt the heaviness of paws on his shoulders. The cat hissed at him, her claws dug deep beneath his shoulder blades. Syx cringed at the pain, but soon noticed that it was slowly ebbing away...in fact, all feeling was beginning to ebb away.

"Uh oh...", he uttered.

A gunshot rang in his ears and he lifted his head the best he could to see Cecil pointing the culprit in his direction. He found that Minion had since left the room, making his courageous front falter even more.

"Are you crazy?!", Syx yelled to the other man.

Cecil turned stern eyes on him, "Stop whining and tell me where to shoot."

Syx didn't answer him, instead having turned his eyes elsewhere. His focused all about the space, playing in his mind the affect each object might have at being shot.

"Syx!"

The alien turned his eyes upward, past the predator still looming over him, and to one of the hanging lights directly above them. An idea hit him and he let out an excited gasp.

"70 degrees!"

After a beat, a second shot rings out, the sound of glass breaking and electricity buzzing makes him close his eyes in anticipation.

* * *

Hal hides in the darkness, watching as the large cat creeps up to that blue maniac.

"You, intruder! Reveal yourself!", he hears him yell.

He slinks against the wall, trying to make as less noise as possible while also searching for the reason they were here. The sound of struggling makes him jump and risk a cautionary look back before continuing. He shuffled through the debris, moving machine parts and chunks of roof until his eye caught onto a bright orange glow in the distance.

A gunshot surprised him, making him yelp as it hit the empty space of the wall in front of him, creating an indentation. He could practically _feel _himself turn a ghostly white and he wasted no time in jogging over to the small light. Kicking a piece of metal away, he stared in wonder at the Defuser Gun, picking it up gently and inspecting its design.

_How the heck am I supposed to-_

He was cut off by another shot and the shattering of glass. Fear gripped him when he heard the pained roaring of the cat and he mentally cursed himself for what he was about to do. Pointing the barrel to his face, he aimed it into his right nostril and fired.

* * *

The panther roared as searing sparks and glass fall onto her back, causing her to lift her weight off of Syx, his eyelids drooping slightly. Cecil cringed at the noise before running to his side.

"Syx?!", he uttered in a panicky voice.

"Cecil...Go find-"

He was, yet again, interrupted by a loud crash at the side. He groaned inwardly until he noticed what had caused it.

"Minion!", he cried happily.

Minion hopped out of the Spider Bot, giving his friend a reassuring nod as a flurry of Brainbots followed suit and began cleaning the area. The cat shook her head, throwing away any remaining glass as the fur on her back let off small ribbons of grey smoke. She soon noticed Minion and advanced on him, jumping up and clawing mercilessly at his dome. Cecil pointed his weapon in the direction of the struggle, pulling and trigger and groaning angrily at hearing only a _click. _He drops the gun to his side and sprawls his palms against the floor.

"Hey!"

The animals ignores the voice, but is taken off guard when she is suddenly hit in the back of the head with a rock. Growling, she takes her attention off of the frightened fish, turning to face the two men behind her. She readies herself to strike before she is stilled by a signature ringing in her ears, otherwise known as the call from her master to return. Without warning, the feline lets out a terrifying and sound roar before everything becomes silent.

Syx furrows his brow at the act, but his attention is soon captured by the mechanical voices of his Brainbots, along with the sound of them being _destroyed. _In his numb and paralyzed state, he could barely summon enough strength to turn his head toward the commotion before his remaining muscles refused to obey him. It was at that moment that he wished he could gasp, jump up, reach for his Dehydration Gun, anything! He watched as Tighten stalked up to him, glaring a hold through his head. Cecil places a protective hand on the alien's chest, making the villain bare his teeth and, before anyone can blink, kicks him harshly to the other side of the room.

The first thing Syx hears is Minion's horrified gasp, sees Tighten disappear in his blind spot, and breathes out with glass cracking and metal clanking. After a moment, Tighten comes back into his line of sight and fists the front of his shirt, picking him up. He can't help but feel significantly smaller under the stronger man's fiery eyes.

"Payback time."

In one swift movement, Tighten is off the ground and in the air above the warehouse. The last thing Syx sees before drifting off into unconsciousness is its crumpling and burning remains.

* * *

**Oi, I really need to stop updating at 4pm. But, nevertheless, thank you for reading, please review, it makes my day. Sorry to have so much flying at you guys in this chapter, but I _hate _leaving situations without explanation. See you next week!**


End file.
